Comes And Goes
by StormerHere
Summary: Barba descubre lo que realmente siente hacia la Teniente Benson una vez escucha viniendo de ella que está saliendo con Ed Tucker. Destrozado por aquella confesión, empieza a reflexionar sobre qué es lo que pasa y qué es lo que en verdad siente. Barson! Basado en la canción "Comes And Goes" de Greg Laswell, centrado en el capítulo "Manhattan Transfer".
1. The Lonely

**Hola a todos y a todas! Éste es el primer fanfic que hago sobre Barson, y debo admitirlo, estoy algo nerviosa. No he visto por aquí muchos fanfics en español, y mucho menos sobre ésta pareja, así que me decidí por escribir para que los BarsonFans salieran de su escondite. No sé a dónde estoy yendo con la historia, pero este capítulo me gustó mucho, y no sé si Rafael está OOC, pero debo admitirlo, es algo difícil de interpretar. Desde que vi "Manhattan Transfer" (el capítulo en el cual ésta historia está basada) supe que Barba podría sentir algo hacia Olivia, ¡y en verdad espero que sea así! Bien, sin más preámbulos, espero y lo disfruten. Nos vemos al final!**

 **Disclaimer: Nada aquí está en mi poder por desgracia, ya que si ese fuera el caso, estos dos ya hasta se habrían casado!**

 **PD: Cada capítulo de ésta historia será nombrado según los lyrics de una canción llamada "Comes And Goes (In Waves)" de Greg Laswell. Es una muy linda canción, ¡se las recomiendo!**

 **-** ** _StormerHere_**

 **Capítulo 1 – The Lonely.**

—Tú y yo hemos terminado de hablar—al momento de que sus palabras salieron de su boca, un sentimiento de arrepentimiento lo bañó por completo, al igual que la duda y la culpa de haber dicho algo que en realidad había escupido sólo por la ira que estaba sintiendo. Se preguntó si era dolor aquél que los ojos de la Teniente reflejaban. De pronto, tuvo el impulso de detenerla mientras la veía tomar su elegante saco y retirarse por aquella puerta por la cual había entrado y salido miles de veces antes. Se quedó de pie en el mismo lugar por varios minutos, el coraje seguía presente, su decepción crecía y algo extraño surgía dentro de él y le revolvía el estómago. No sabía exactamente qué era, pero se sentía incómodo y un poco alterado. Su suposición de que Tucker y Olivia estuvieran relacionados de alguna forma lo hizo sentirse algo enfermo, pero la pregunta que hizo para obtener la afirmación y su silencio como respuesta lo habían dejado todo muy claro. Habían sido amigos por años; habían logrado cosas juntos que jamás había podido imaginar que llegaría a poder lograr por su cuenta, porque así eran ellos. Necios, testarudos, determinados, apasionados. Se entendían tan bien el uno al otro que incluso algunas veces no eran necesarias las palabras para transmitir lo que pensaban. Una mirada, una sonrisa, era lo único que bastaba para llegar a una conclusión y realmente creía que ambos tenían una buena química no sólo en el trabajo, sino como seres humanos.

Se sentía con el derecho de saber todo sobre Olivia, pero no se podía dar el lujo de tener esa clase de mentalidad que era algo estúpida de tener. Ella compartiría cualquier cosa que ella tuviera que compartir. Pero, ¡por dios! La relación de Tucker y Olivia pudo haber dañado y afectado el caso en un mayor rango, y las acusaciones a Ed hubieran sido aún más creíbles si los demás se hubieran enterado del secreto romance que la Teniente y el Capitán tenían en secreto. Cerró sus ojos y pasó sus manos por su rostro, tratando inútilmente de disipar por completo la sensación extraña que lo seguía atormentando. Maldecía a su mente por haberse dado la estúpida tarea de formar una imagen en su cabeza que no sería fácil eliminar, y por esa razón, había hecho la segunda pregunta que definitivamente pudo haber sido formulada de una mejor manera, de una forma mucho más respetuosa y menos salvaje y directa. Su voz inclusive se había vuelto ruda y un poco temblorosa.

" _Te estoy informando que un capitán de Asuntos Internos podría estar involucrado en una red de tráfico, ¿y tú no mencionas que están durmiendo juntos?"_

Definitivamente no había escogido sus palabras con cuidado. Era un abogado; su obligación era saber con precisión que sería lo que diría con un minucioso pre estudio que inclusive podía quitarle horas de su preciado tiempo. No quedaba con su perfil el hecho de decir cualquier cosa que se le viniera a la mente sin siquiera considerar qué repercusiones podrían tener esas palabras. Guiado por la culpa y el más mínimo temor, Rafael Barba se dirigió a su silla, tomando asiento y recargando plenamente su cabeza en el respaldo. Cerró sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que por más que quisiera, le sería imposible disipar el recuerdo de la discusión que acababa de tener con una persona que él consideraba como alguien muy especial en su vida. Quería regresar de una manera el tiempo y tratar de cambiar la forma en la cual se expresó.

Se inclinó hacia adelante y abrió uno de los cajones inferiores de su escritorio. Escondido entre papeleo inútil, Barba tomó la pequeña botella de whiskey que guardaba para ocasiones especiales. No podía asegurar que lo que acababa de ocurrir fuera una ocasión especial, pero se vio en la increíble y espontánea necesidad de querer tomar un trago. Agarró entre sus dedos el pequeño y ancho vaso de vidrio guardado en el mismo cajón y lo colocó en la mesa. Abrió su botella de whiskey y vació el líquido con manos ligeramente temblorosas. Una vez el vaso casi lleno, escondió una vez más su botella y sujetó su bebida con un firme agarre, dirigiéndola de forma casi inmediata a su boca y bebiendo un gran trago. La sensación logró tranquilizarlo un poco, pero el recuerdo de las palabras seguía insistiendo, su voz reproduciéndose una y otra vez en su mente, las palabras sonando en su cabeza, tercas y necias como él.

Y como ella.

¿Cómo pudo no haberlo visto antes? Por dios, era un abogado. Sabía leer a las personas, sabía estudiarlas, analizarlas. ¿Qué había ocurrido entonces? Ella tenía la culpa, porque si unos meses atrás le hubiera sugerido la idea de ella y Tucker juntos, se hubiera reído en su cara, diciéndole qué tan bastardo era Ed y cómo había hecho sufrir a todo el escuadrón UVE desde sus inicios. ¿Qué había cambiado su forma de pensar? ¿Cómo repentinamente te puede gustar alguien que has odiado desde hace años atrás? No tenía sentido, pero si ella se lo encontraba, desconocía a la auténtica Olivia Benson. De pronto, la sensación extraña volvió a recorrer su cuerpo. El sentimiento era ciertamente insistente, de eso no había duda alguna.

Volvió a tomar de su whiskey, mirando con detenimiento los papeles esparcidos frente a él. Respiró hondo mientras miles de dudas e incógnitas se generaban en su mente y gritaban y se quejaban por no ser aclaradas ni respondidas. Vio su teléfono celular en la esquina de su escritorio y tuvo el impulso de llamarla y disculparse. Se inclinó hacia adelante y tomó el celular. Lo pasó entre sus dedos, considerando sus opciones. Desbloqueó el teléfono y con rapidez encontró su nombre en la larga lista de contactos que tenía. Quería llamarla, hacer las paces, tal vez ir a tomar algo o salir a comer a su habitual restaurante, relajarse y asegurarse mutuamente que todo saldría bien y que darían con los verdaderos responsables de todo ese caos. Su dedo estaba a centímetros de tocar la pantalla, pero un pensamiento lo hizo retractarse de tan siquiera haber pensado en llamarle.

¿Qué tal si ella ahora estaba con Ed?

No iba a interrumpir el encuentro, por supuesto que no. Él no era así. Y a pesar de haber hecho cosas que jamás se creyó capaz de hacer ese mismo día, no iba a hacer algo como eso. Aún conservaba algo de dignidad, tenía que mantenerla consigo. ¿Qué tal si en ese momento ambos se estaban abrazando, asegurándose que todo iba a salir bien y consolándose mutuamente? No quería ser la persona que interrumpiera el momento, pero una voz maliciosa dentro de él le gritaba que lo hiciera, que arruinara su pequeño momento de felicidad. Entonces, cuando esa voz maliciosa se volvió más insistente, casi convenciéndolo de llamar, se dio cuenta de algo que hubiera preferido no haber descubierto:

No quería que Olivia estuviera saliendo con Ed Tucker.

Ese pensamiento hizo que un ceño fruncido se hiciera presente en su rostro. Meneó por costumbre su vaso de whiskey mientras trataba de averiguar el origen de esa forma de pensar. Ya lo había sentido hacía ya un tiempo, pero el pensamiento había sido vago y lo había ignorado por meses. Era cuando Cassidy estaba saliendo con Olivia. Entonces, ¿era un problema que él tenía con esos dos hombres, o era un problema que tenía con los _hombres_ que salían con Olivia? Cerró sus ojos y tuvo el impulso de llamarla de nuevo, tratar de resolver sus dudas con el simple hecho de escuchar su voz. Eso lo asustó un poco, se sintió algo confuso y bebió el último trago que su vaso tenía.

Suspiró una vez más y se puso de pie. Quisiera o no, tenía que informar sobre el romance que la Teniente Olivia Benson tenía con el Capitán Ed Tucker. Y le hacía sentir un poco de culpa el hecho de querer informarlo cuanto antes.

* * *

Su mirada se centró en su celular, leyendo una y otra vez el texto que estaba frente a sus ojos y que amenazaba con ablandarlo y volverlo vulnerable.

 _¿Estamos bien?_

Era de Olivia. Su mensaje era corto, sencillo incluso. Pero eso no significaba que no hubiera tenido un gran impacto en él, y la Teniente había tenido la idea de mandarle el mensaje justo minutos después de que él le había informado a sus autoridades sobre la situación que se había presentado entre ella y Tucker. No sabía qué responder, no sabía qué pensar, no sabía qué sentir. Una mezcla de culpa y arrepentimiento le oprimieron el corazón, además de que la duda insistía de igual forma en perturbarle su estabilidad. Delineó con su pulgar el globo del mensaje, su mirada era fría, pero tenía enormes ganas de responderle, diciéndole que había sido un tonto y que se había dejado llevar por el calor del momento. Pero era demasiado tarde ya, y en cuanto Olivia recibiera una llamada o un aviso de parte de la Central pidiendo una junta inmediata, sabría que Rafael no se había quedado con su boca cerrada, y las acusaciones y preguntas vendrían al día siguiente.

Llegó a su departamento a las dos de la mañana. El papeleo nunca forjó una buena amistad con él. Se dirigió directo a la cama, aflojando su corbata, seguido de retirarse el saco café oscuro que había usado a lo largo del día. Elevó sus brazos para deshacerse del chaleco y rápidamente se retiró el resto de la ropa, abandonándola en un rincón de su cuarto y quedando sólo con su ropa interior. Se recostó y cerró sus ojos, el cansancio haciéndose presente al momento de sentir la suave superficie hacer contacto con su cuerpo. Trató de quedarse dormido, pero el mensaje de Olivia horas atrás seguía rondando por su mente. Abrió nuevamente sus verdes ojos y giró su rostro a la izquierda, encontrándose con su mesa de noche. Sobre ella estaba un reloj digital, una lámpara, unos documentos esparcidos sin orden alguno y su celular. Quiso tomarlo, llamarla y disculparse. En serio quiso hacerlo. Pero su orgullo detenía sus acciones y lo ataba al egoísmo.

Después de dar vueltas por toda la cama, finalmente el sueño lo invadió.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, después de haber salido de su departamento y apresurándose a comprar un café que despertara sus sentidos, comenzó a caminar a su oficina con maletín y bebida en mano. La persona que salió de pronto frente a él hizo que se le revolviera el estómago. Era Olivia, y justo como lo había predicho, las acusaciones y preguntas comenzaron a surgir. Se puso nervioso, no sabía qué contestarle a Liv, además que no podía hablar con ella sobre el caso. Se lo dijo una vez, pero Olivia seguía insistiendo. ¿No podía entender que proporcionarle información a ella era algo que iba contra las reglas? Tomando toda la voluntad y fortaleza en él, Rafael tragó fuerte y su mirada se tornó fría y dura.

—No puedo hablar contigo —y en cuanto sus palabras salieron de su boca, comenzó a caminar lejos de ella, sintiendo su mirada centrarse en él tras escuchar un ligero _¿qué?_

Desgraciadamente, él tampoco sabía cómo responder eso.

¿En qué clase de tortura se estaba metiendo? Su profesionalismo se había vuelto escaso, dándose cuenta de que involuntariamente, todo eso se estaba volviendo algo personal, lo cual era injusto y estúpido. Injusto para ella, estúpido de su parte. Y no pudo evitar odiarse a sí mismo por haberla ignorado y evadido el resto del día.

La extrañaba. Se había acostumbrado a verla al menos una hora al día, y para él, eso era más que suficiente, pero veinticuatro horas enteras se habían vuelto un tormento, sin saber todo por lo que la Teniente estaba pasando. Había recibido un mensaje de Carisi, preguntándole por qué demonios Olivia había sido temporalmente quitada de su puesto, y a pesar de saber por qué, era un cobarde y le respondió con un sencillo: _no lo sé_ que sabía que no era suficiente y poco creíble, pero no pudo decir algo más.

Se sentía extraño. Como fuera de lugar. Como si estuviera lejos de su hogar y de la comodidad de tener una familia. Se sentía desconectado del mundo que lo rodeaba, y quería que esa pesadilla se terminara. Era estúpida la forma en la que la revelación de que Olivia y Tucker estuvieran saliendo lo había afectado, pero no podía por alguna extraña razón retener sus sentimientos. Después de unas horas, vio el aviso que el Monseñor estaba dando a través de la televisión, ensuciando la imagen de la policía, de los abogados, del sistema. Se sintió lleno de ira y coraje, y dejándose llevar por la costumbre, involuntariamente quiso llamar a Liv y preguntarle si lo que estaba viendo era cierto, y de paso hacer un comentario sarcástico sobre la religión y la iglesia para reírse juntos y suavizar un poco la gravedad de la acusación. Pero cerró sus ojos al darse cuenta de que aún no podía hacer eso. Ya no sabía si continuaba siguiendo las reglas o simplemente no estaba listo para confrontarla.

Unas horas después, Carisi le llamó. Contestó y lo que escuchó lo hizo sentir algo de alivio. El Padre Eugene había dicho absolutamente todo. Ahora, era tiempo de que él entrara en acción. Escuchó junto al jurado las declaraciones de los detectives Russo y Jefferson, las declaraciones de las chicas y las declaraciones de las monjas mientras les lanzaba preguntas bien elaboradas y que requerían ser contestadas de una forma detallada y explícita, preguntas que fueron respondidas con la verdad y nada más que la verdad. Después, era el trabajo de los detectives. Arrestaron al Monseñor y al Padre Akinola, haciendo justicia por las chicas. La imagen de la iglesia tardaría un poco en recuperar su prestigio, pero era lo correcto y lo justo. Los malos merecen sólo cosas malas. Había sido un buen día, de eso no había duda alguna, pero Barba seguía sintiéndose un poco incómodo e inseguro. Gracias a un mensaje de Rollins, se dio cuenta de que la Teniente había vuelto a tomar el mando del escuadrón, y suspiró aliviado. Ahora que el caso había terminado y todo volvía a la normalidad, significaba que podía hablar con ella... ¿verdad?

—Basta de excusas, Rafael —se dijo a sí mismo, su voz resonando en las cuatro paredes de su oficina. Lleno de determinación, Barba tomó su celular y antes de que pudiera parpadear, ya estaba marcando a Liv. Se colocó con nerviosismo el teléfono sobre su oreja, y esperó paciente, rogando mentalmente para que Olivia contestara y no hiciera que Rafael se arrepintiera de haber intentado hablarle. Después de tres timbres, Liv contestó.

— _Benson_ —al parecer no había visto el identificador de llamadas, por lo tanto, no sabía que la persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea era él. Por su voz, Rafael pudo deducir que estaba sumamente cansada, pero satisfecha con su trabajo.

—Teniente —Barba dijo, no sabiendo qué decir. Hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos.

— _Abogado_ —Olivia respondió de regreso, su tono severo y duro —. _¿A qué se debe su llamada?_

Le estaba hablando de usted, y le impresionó cuánto eso le afectó. Aflojó su corbata y se recargó plenamente en el respaldo de su silla negra. Tuvo otra vez ese impulso de beber un poco de whiskey. Le molestaba el hecho de que su mente no pudiera formar un enunciado inteligente; si eso le pasara cada vez que estuviera frente a un jurado, definitivamente ya habría perdido su trabajo. Sintió su garganta seca y tragó con fuerza. Estaba actuando como un estúpido adolescente inseguro. Ese no era él.

— _¿Barba?_ —Olivia preguntó, despertando al abogado de sus pensamientos. El agarre en el celular se volvió firme, y suspiró.

—¿Recuerdas que me mandaste ese mensaje, preguntándome si estábamos bien? —Rafael cuestionó, acomodándose en su silla.

— _Sí_ —ella respondió en voz baja después de unos segundos de silencio.

—Estamos mejor que nunca, Liv —Barba dijo de pronto, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por lo que dijo, pero una vez analizó lo que había dicho, pareció que era lo mejor y lo más correcto. Olivia soltó una suave risa, convirtiendo a Rafael en un abogado más seguro de lo que estaba diciendo. Barba se dejó llevar y también rió ligeramente. Y después de unos segundos de simplemente apreciar la compañía del otro a través de la línea del teléfono, Rafael habló de nuevo —. Lo siento, Olivia.

La escuchó suspirar, probablemente cerrando sus ojos y tratando de escoger las palabras correctas. El nerviosismo volvió a generarse dentro de él mientras esperaba que la mujer en la otra línea dijera algo sobre su disculpa.

— _Está bien, Barba. Si me doy la tarea de molestarme contigo, ¿quién me hará reír con esos comentarios sarcásticos?_ —ambos compartieron una risa y se limitaron a disfrutar de ese pequeño momento que tranquilizaba en gran medida la conciencia de Rafael. Ya no sintió el impulso de querer tomar un trago de whiskey.

—¿Quieres ir a comer algo mañana? —Rafael preguntó, sonriendo ampliamente, subiendo ambas piernas sobre el escritorio.

— _Por supuesto, encárgate de llegar en un momento donde no tenga papeles frente a mí_ —ella advirtió, soltando una suave risa.

—Hasta mañana entonces. Buenas noches, Liv.

— _Buenas noches, Barba._

Definitivamente el día siguiente sería uno bueno.

Llegó a su departamento a la una y media de la mañana, el cansancio haciéndose notar por primera vez en el día. Lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a su habitación, quitarse su ropa y recostarse plenamente en la comodidad de su cama. Cerró sus ojos listo para dormir cuando una imagen lo hizo volver a abrirlos, sintiéndose extrañado. La imagen había sido muy clara, y lo hizo arrugar su frente con un claro disgusto. Pensaba que los eventos del día iban a favorecerle a la hora de conciliar el sueño, pero aparentemente estaba equivocado, pues el hecho de que Olivia lo hubiera perdonado tal vez había aclarado su conciencia, pero no había calmado su imaginación.

La imagen que un día atrás se había proyectado en su mente volvía a hacerse presente. Dicha imagen no era más que una estupidez que su cerebro había creado inconscientemente, y en esa insistente imagen podía visualizar a Olivia y a Ed, juntos, besándose.

Al momento de ver cómo eso le afectaba, de ver cómo luchaba inútilmente por borrarla de su cabeza, de ver que dejó de sentirse a gusto, de ver cómo una ira inexplicable se formaba dentro de él y una ansiedad para nada cómoda se hacía presente en la boca de su estómago, supo qué estaba pasando.

Rafael Barba, un abogado lleno de profesionalismo y seriedad, estaba celoso.

Satisfecho con su conclusión pero aún así un tanto impactado por la revelación, Rafael pudo conciliar el sueño con más facilidad, sonriendo ligeramente al ver que su mente se había decidido por proyectar una imagen de ella para que él pudiera apreciarla en su totalidad por el resto de la noche.

 **Y bueno, ¿qué les ha parecido? ¿Les gustó? ¿No? ¿Un poco? Díganme qué piensan! Así yo podré continuar ésta historia! Espero y les haya gustado y que no haya ningún problema con el manejo de personajes, les agradezco por haber leído y nos vemos en el posible siguiente capítulo! Bye, bye!**


	2. Seek And Find

**Hola, hola! Lamento tanto la espera, tengo clases y ha sido un poco estresante últimamente. A los/las que dejaron Reviews, ¡muchas gracias! Espero y éste capítulo les guste:**

 ** _TheWastedPencil:_** ** _Siempre es bueno darle una oportunidad a todo! Gracias por pasarte por aquí, en serio lo aprecio._**

 ** _Aricotta15:_** ** _Espero y te guste éste capítulo y perdón por la demora! Saludos y gracias por leerme!:)_**

 ** _Abruntvgera:_** ** _Que bien que te haya gustado! Y te entiendo, hay muy pocas historias en español. Espero y disfrutes de éste capítulo. Saludos!_**

 **A los Guest: en serio gracias por el apoyo! Me gustaría poder identificarlos, pero sus comentarios me han inspirado mucho para seguir ésta historia. Bien, aquí está el capítulo dos el cual se sitúa un poco antes del capítulo 19, y el capítulo 3 retomará el hilo argumental de La Ley y el Orden, situándose en el capítulo 17x20. Perdón por la nota de autor tan larga! Los quiero, saludos!**

 **-** ** _StormerHere_**

 **Capítulo 2 – Seek And Find**

Rafael despertó con el sonido de su alarma resonando en todo el lugar, sus ojos adormilados tratando de adaptarse al ambiente mientras se estiraba para alcanzar su teléfono y apagar el molesto sonido que le estaba alterando los nervios. Una vez la alarma fue eliminada, Barba se quedó recostado unos instantes antes de poder levantarse y finalmente irse a duchar. El baño mañanero para él era algo inigualable, así que sin perder tiempo, se apresuró a la ducha y dejó que la relajante agua caliente lo despertara al menos un poco.

Una vez terminada su ducha, Barba se vistió con un traje negro. Su corbata era roja, con líneas diagonales verdes a lo largo de la misma, y para terminar con su atuendo, se puso una camisa blanca. Viendo que afuera lucía un poco frío, se decidió por usar su gabardina café, encaminándose hacia la salida. Una vez en la calle, tomó un taxi y se dirigió al precinto. Se detuvo un poco antes del lugar para poder comprar dos cafés en el conocido puesto que estaba a una poca distancia del edificio. Con bebidas calientes en manos, se apresuró en llegar a la Unidad.

Subió el ascensor hasta el piso que conectaba con la oficina de sus compañeros, y saludó a todos los presentes con un ligero asentimiento.

—¡Abogado! —Carisi lo interceptó a medio camino. Rafael simplemente siguió caminando, preparándose mentalmente para cualquier pregunta o dato curioso que Sonny le fuera a proporcionar —. Ayer estaba investigando un poco sobre el caso de O.J. Simpson, ya sabe, el tipo que fue acusado de matar a su ex esposa y a su actual novio —al ver que Barba no le dirigía la mínima atención, decidió ir al grano —, ...y bueno, me di la tarea de leer a fondo el proceso del juicio. ¿En serio cree que haya sido necesario contratar a nueve abogados? ¿Eso es sano al momento de estar en el juicio? Quiero decir, ¿qué tal si opinan diferente, o si hay conflictos en saber quién es el representante líder de O.J. Simpson? ¿Ha trabajado con varios abogados por un sólo cliente? Porque quiero decir, ¡debe ser una locura!

—Pensé que querías ser abogado —Barba dijo con cierto desinterés. Sólo sabía poco del caso O.J. Simpson, y no era como si le hubiera importado alguna vez en su vida. Ambos hombres ahora estaban frente a la puerta de la Teniente.

—Por supuesto que quiero serlo, pero, ¿qué tiene que ver...

—Entonces empieza a actuar como uno y analiza la clase de preguntas que haces —sabía que había sido un poco rudo con el chico, pero si Carisi quería ser su aprendiz, tenía que empezarse a comportar como alguien que puede ser tolerable. Barba tocó la puerta y escuchó un suave " _pase_ " viniendo de adentro. Sonny se había quedado de pie a su lado, su mirada perdida. Barba giró la manija y se adentró en la habitación, empezando a cerrar la puerta tras de sí. La puerta se quedó entrecerrada cuando Barba se dio cuenta de que Sonny seguía en su mismo lugar. Cerró sus ojos en exasperación cuando notó que el detective no se iría a menos que escuchara algo viniendo de él, o que su duda fuera aclarada. Abrió la puerta por completo una vez más y suspiró —. Sólo he participado una vez con tres abogados más aparte de mí —Sonny levantó su mirada y lo miró con atención —. Hubo conflictos y demás, fue una experiencia no muy grata para el cliente, y las diferencias entre dos de los cuatro abogados hacían muy difícil todo el proceso de juicio. No te lo recomiendo —y terminando de hablar, Barba cerró la puerta.

—¿Tan rápido siendo tutor? —Olivia preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro, tomando el café que Rafael le tendía.

El abogado ladeó su cabeza y sonrió.

—Hago lo que puedo.

—Es un buen chico, ¿será que algún día se convertirá en tu sucesor? —el disgusto fingido que el rostro de Rafael mostró hizo reír a la Teniente —. Está bien, olvida lo que dije —ambos tomaron un poco de sus cafés antes de seguir charlando.

—Me alegro que todo se haya resuelto ayer. En serio no era de esperarse que el Padre Eugene declarara así de espontáneo —Barba dijo, tomando asiento frente a Olivia.

—Carisi lo convenció de que lo hiciera —al ver la mirada incrédula de Rafael, Benson prosiguió a explicar —. Fue a la iglesia, ¿sabes? Se sentía algo...conectado con el caso.

—No sabía que estuviera involucrado con la iglesia.

—Bueno, ahora lo sabes —permanecieron en silencio unos instantes, disfrutando del café y del olor que desprendía el mismo, llenando la habitación de un aroma que a Barba le recordaba aquellas mañanas cuando sus padres tomaban café muy temprano antes de que él fuera a la escuela. Sonrió al momento de recordar que antes detestaba el café con profundo odio, y que irónicamente ahora no podía vivir sin él.

—Pensé que vendrías más tarde —Olivia dijo, rompiendo el silencio, seguido de bostezar.

—Sólo pasaba por aquí —Barba mintió mientras se encogía de hombros. La verdad era que quería pasar un tiempo a solas con la Teniente ahora que sabía qué demonios estaba sintiendo. Al ver a Olivia bostezar de nuevo, el abogado rió ligeramente —. ¿Larga noche?

—Noah no dejó de llorar. Tucker me ayudó un poco pero era imposible dormir —una amargura con la que no estaba familiarizado apareció en su boca e involuntariamente sujetó con más fuerza su bebida. Trató de mostrar un poco de entendimiento regalándole una sonrisa a la Teniente, pero lo único que se pudo formar en sus labios fue una mueca de disgusto.

—No sabía que la relación estuviera tan formalizada. ¿Por cuánto tiempo han estado viviendo juntos? —se removió en su asiento, sintiendo de pronto una incomodidad bañarlo por completo.

—Unas semanas. Nada oficial —la Teniente respondió sin problema alguno —. Pero en serio, Noah es inmensamente hiperactivo.

—Creo que ahora sé por qué se llevan tan bien —Barba dijo, relajándose un poco y sonriendo suavemente al ver una sonrisa formándose en los labios de la Teniente.

—¿Ahora yo soy hiperactiva?

—Dejémoslo ahí, Benson.

* * *

El día transcurrió con normalidad. Barba ahora estaba en su oficina leyendo papeles que no dejaban de llegar mientras checaba la hora constantemente un poco temeroso de llegar tarde a su comida con Liv. Suspiró y dejó los documentos en su escritorio al momento de tirar su cabeza hacia atrás y recargar la misma en el respaldo. No podía creer que finalmente había descubierto lo que en realidad sentía por ella. Era un poco sorprendente; la última vez que se sintió así fue cuando era joven y con poca experiencia. Cuando apenas daba sus primeros pasos en el amor. Desgraciadamente esa relación no le trajo nada bueno, y prefirió que concentrarse en sus estudios y en su próxima carrera era mucho mejor que perseguir un amor pasajero. Desde ese momento en adelante, Rafael Barba se casó con su trabajo. Había considerado múltiples veces el hecho de tener pareja; llegar a su departamento sin nadie esperándolo se había vuelto un poco monótono y desesperanzador. Claro, tenía a su madre, a su abuela, pero eso no era lo que él buscaba. Quería algo más personal, algo más íntimo. Quería más. Y esos pensamientos que continuamente ignoraba, habían resurgido cuando se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por Olivia, quien por cierto estaba en una relación formal y tenía un hijo. Genial. Bravo, Rafael.

Cerró sus ojos y los talló al mismo tiempo con su dedo índice y su pulgar. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Dejarla atrás y seguir formalizando su relación con su trabajo o simplemente pelear por ella? Pelear. Qué palabra tan curiosa para esa clase de situación.

El problema era que Olivia era simplemente fantástica como para dejarla ir. Estaba seguro de que no podría encontrar persona igual a ella, porque aquella determinación que veía en sus ojos y aquella pasión por su trabajo no eran algo que se pudiera ver todos los días, y estaba más que agradecido con el destino por haberle dado la oportunidad de ser testigo de verla actuar día a día. Debía admitirlo, estaba un poco nervioso por el hecho de ir a comer con ella. Pero a pesar de sentir la ansiedad invadir su estómago, no era algo que lo incomodara, más bien era algo que lo emocionaba, que mantenía su mente ocupada.

Pero entonces, se preguntaba: ¿Qué era lo que pensaba Olivia de él? ¿Tenía una ligera sospecha de lo que él sentía por ella? ¿Creía que la forma en la que actuó al momento en el que le dijo sobre su relación con Tucker había sido rara, por no decir estúpidamente exagerada y poco profesional? Rafael Barba quería saber con qué ojos la Teniente lo veía.

Una vez más, suspiró agobiado. Era mucho en qué pensar. No quería sugestionarse con dudas y teorías, quería relajarse y mantenerse tranquilo hasta el final del día. Se inclinó hacia adelante y volvió a tomar los papeles que dejó en su escritorio, leyéndolos con vaga atención mientras esperaba que la hora tan ansiada llegara.

Y finalmente, llegó. Pero no era cómo esperaba. Checó la hora para verificar que era tiempo de su receso, y estaba a punto de ponerse de pie cuando escuchó golpes en su puerta invadir el silencio de su oficina.

—Lo que faltaba —susurró en lo bajo, seguido de suspirar y rodear sus ojos —. Adelante.

La persona que vio entrar, sin embargo, hizo que toda su molestia y amargura desapareciera.

—¿Aún sumergido en el trabajo? —Olivia preguntó, una sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

—"Sumergido" en pasado —Barba se puso de pie —. Pensé que yo sería el que invadiría su oficina, Teniente.

—Me desocupé y decidí venir de una vez para evitar que me llegara otra pila de papeles —Rafael tomó su saco y se vistió con el mismo.

—Te entiendo —Barba se encaminó a la entrada y sujetó la manija de la puerta mientras usaba su otra mano para señalar la salida —. ¿Lista para irnos? —lo único que necesitó como afirmación fue la genuina sonrisa que la Teniente le regaló. Por un instante pasó por su mente que ese fue el regalo más lindo que nunca nadie le había dado.

* * *

Prefirieron caminar por las calles aglomeradas de neoyorquinos a tomar un taxi para llegar al restaurante que se había vuelto algo común entre ellos. No era como si fueran allí todos los días; era más un hábito que se dio gradualmente, poco a poco. Era un lugar elegante, a ambos les gustaba. No era grande ni pequeño, tranquilo la mayor parte del tiempo. Llegaron y tomaron asiento en una de las mesas más próximas a una de las ventanas, sentados frente a frente.

—Finalmente, estaba muriendo de hambre —Olivia suspiró, sacando su celular y colocándolo en la mesa. Barba supuso que estaba esperando algo del pequeño aparato que yacía a unos centímetros de él. Sintió de pronto intriga y curiosidad. Sintió necesidad de saber a quién esperaba. _¿Qué estaba pasando?_

—Guardaré mi distancia entonces. No quiero que devores mi platillo —comentó, sonriendo. Una sonrisa no muy convencedora que más bien podría ser considerada como mueca. _¿Por qué actuaba así?_

—Muy divertido, Barba —ella rió, y se deleitó con el sonido más de lo que debía de haberse deleitado. _Ese no era él_.

—Tú me conoces —Rafael respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. _¿En verdad ella lo conocía?_

—Por desgracia —ambos compartieron una risa que suavizó a los dos de forma notoria. El estrés del trabajo sólo se sentía cuando se daban el tiempo de relajarse. Ambos podrían seguir y seguir día y noche y no sentirían el cansancio por completo sino hasta tocar la suave superficie de la cama.

Si en algo se consideraba verdaderamente bueno, era en su habilidad de esconder lo que realmente sentía. No era una roca, de eso no había duda, pero tenía que lucir frío y escéptico la mayor parte del tiempo para evitar que sus emociones se involucraran en un caso o en una determinada situación, habiendo la posibilidad de arruinarlo todo solamente por _sentir_. Habían algunas ocasiones en las que se abría, sin inhibiciones. Pero pocos habían sido testigos de ello, y podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces en las que lo había hecho. Sin embargo, pasaba algo extraño dentro de él en esos instantes: se sentía vulnerable. Se sentía sensible. Se sentía poco reservado.

A pesar de saber que retener emociones nunca era algo sano, Rafael Barba se dio cuenta de que llevaba puesta una máscara. Por afuera, era el mismo abogado de siempre: simpático, sarcástico. Por adentro, era todo lo contrario. Era un desastre de emociones. Era un nudo de pensamientos y sentimientos que necesitaba desenredar lo más pronto posible.

—Buenas tardes. ¿Puedo tomar su orden? —la voz del mesero despertó a Barba de sus pensamientos. Parpadeó múltiples veces y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. Olivia miraba el menú con extrema atención mientras el trabajador los esperaba con libreta y lápiz en mano.

—¿Ya sabes qué comerás, Barba? —la Teniente miró hacia arriba para encararlo, sonriendo con suavidad. Rafael asintió cuando en realidad su apetito se había esfumado por completo.

Después de pedir cualquier platillo, ambos esperaron teniendo una muy animada conversación. No hablaban de nada en particular. Los temas iban y venían, las risas estallaban en sintonía y las experiencias y vivencias eran compartidas sin problema alguno, fue entonces cuando Barba dejó de pensar. Dejó de vivir dentro de su cabeza por unos instantes y simplemente se decidió por disfrutar del momento, esa sensación de comodidad y felicidad que lo envolvía entero quería que permaneciera con él por siempre, porque era simplemente agradable vivir así, y quería que la vida y el tiempo fluyera de la misma forma en la que sus voces fluían en ese instante. Se dio el lujo de olvidarse del futuro y del pasado para centrarse en el presente.

La comida llegó tiempo después, y ambos comenzaron a comer, ofreciéndose de sus platillos mutuamente, reanudando sus conversaciones y disfrutando de la tarde.

Todo eso fue interrumpido cuando el celular de la Teniente reprodujo el conocido timbre de una llamada. Rafael fue el primero en centrar su atención en el insignificante dispositivo que se movía ligeramente en la mesa preso de la vibración que el timbre traía consigo. Olivia tomó el teléfono, y no pasó desapercibida por Barba la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios cuando sus ojos leyeron el nombre que llamaba. Hizo una ligera seña que Rafael supuso era una disculpa por la interrupción, y él simplemente sacudió su mano, mostrándole que contestara. La Teniente lo hizo, y envés de contestar con el conocido y muy familiar _Benson,_ contestó con un dulce y feliz hola.

Barba la miró entonces con ojos entrecerrados, su mirada fría lograba destellar la curiosidad que sentía. Dejó sus cubiertos en su plato, y bebió de su bebida sin quitar su vista de ella. Analizaba cada movimiento, cada palabra, cada reacción. La veía sonreír ampliamente, y escuchó cómo explicaba que estaba comiendo. Barba no supo qué sentir cuando su nombre no salió de los labios de Olivia. Aflojó ligeramente su corbata y aclaró su garganta cuando vio que la Teniente se despedía con un cálido y enérgico _"te veo en casa."_ Benson bajó el teléfono y centró su atención en su platillo, como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si no importara quién le había llamado o qué le había dicho esa persona. Rafael no quería preguntar; en verdad no quería hacerlo. Sentía impulsos, porque a pesar de saber por la forma en la que Olivia actuó quién era la persona que había estado al otro lado de la línea unos minutos atrás, necesitaba esa confirmación saliendo de los labios de su acompañante. Se calló a sí mismo mentalmente, se recordó que él no era así y que no era de su incumbencia saber algo que Olivia no quería compartir. Al menos no en esos momentos. Pero así como un adolescente rebelde que acaba de recibir un castigo y que aún así quiere llevar la contraria frente a sus padres, Barba hizo lo que momentos atrás se había restringido hacer a sí mismo.

—¿Era Tucker? —las palabras salieron más toscas de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero ahora era imposible regresar el tiempo. _Estúpido,_ pensó con odio hacia su persona. Olivia centró su mirada en él y de pronto sintió el mismo nerviosismo y ansiedad que sentía cuando eran las primeras veces que representaba a un cliente y que estaba frente a un verdadero jurado. Por supuesto que todo lo ocultó con una máscara desinteresada, queriendo hacer creer a Olivia que simplemente preguntaba para sacar otro tema de conversación.

—Sí —ella respondió un poco extrañada, cubriendo su sorpresa con una sonrisa.

Barba se limitó a asentir. Remojó sus labios y rápidamente buscó por su bebida. La sujetó con un firme agarre y tomó un largo trago, sintiendo el frío líquido humedecer el interior de su boca. Después de que ambos permanecieran en silencio por unos momentos, la conversación volvió a aparecer entre ellos de forma gradual. Pero Barba, por desgracia, se había vuelto a encerrar en los molestos confinamientos dentro de su mente, e iba a ser algo difícil que pudiera salir pronto de ahí.

* * *

Tras su pequeño descanso y breve reunión, ambos salieron del restaurante satisfechos. Olivia se despidió de él con una sonrisa, excusándose a sí misma y pidiendo un taxi para regresar al precinto. Al momento de entrar al carro, Barba le habló, llamándola por su nombre. Olivia lo miró tras la ventana y presionó el botón para bajar la misma.

—¿Sí, abogado? —ella preguntó, sonriendo.

—Hoy... —Rafael comenzó a hablar, dando un paso hacia adelante —, hoy fue divertido.

—Lo mismo digo, Rafael —él sonrió al escuchar su nombre. Era raro que ella lo llamara por Rafael, pero se escuchaba tan bien que prefirió no decir nada sobre ello. Después, la vio asentir y dirigir su atención al conductor, dándole su dirección. El carro comenzó a moverse, y lo único que pudo hacer Barba fue permanecer de pie en la misma posición, viéndola alejarse. No pudo evitar la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios, pero tampoco pudo evitar que esa sonrisa desapareciera tan rápido como apareció, volviendo de golpe a la realidad.

* * *

Barba regresó a su departamento después de trabajar un poco en su oficina. No había tenido mucho trabajo, y ansiaba con mucha determinación ir a su casa y relajarse con un buen whisky. Abrió la puerta y se adentró al lugar. Todo lucía tan común, tan típico. Dejó sus llaves en la mesa más cercana, seguido de prender la luz que iluminaba la sala y el comedor por igual. Con el saco colgando de la curva que había a mediación de su brazo y con su maletín en su otra mano, Barba de acercó al sillón con forma de media luna, aventando sus cosas ahí. Después, fue a la cocineta para tomar su bebida y servirla en una copa. Una vez con el alcohol bien sujetado, Rafael aterrizó en su sillón, dejando soltar un suspiro de cansancio, sintiendo por primera vez los músculos de sus hombros relajarse y siendo víctima de una ligera molestia en su espalda. El trabajo lo estaba matando poco a poco.

Bebió su primer trago y se tranquilizó aún más. Miró a su alrededor con mucha atención, sus ojos ligeramente entrecerrados viajaron por el espacio, observando sus fotos familiares, un estúpido cuadro sin alguna forma en particular colgando de la pared. Barba, en ese momento y tras reflexionar un poco sobre el lugar donde habitaba, se dio cuenta de que definitivamente necesitaba a _alguien_. Necesitaba darle a su "morada" ese toque hogareño que él no le podía dar por sí solo. Y de esa forma, involuntaria e inconscientemente, la imagen de Olivia apareció en su mente como un recordatorio mental que servía para que Barba no olvidara a quién quería a su lado.

Ese día había sido un poco confuso; la mezcla de sentimientos que tenía dentro de él habían logrado su objetivo, el cual era confundirlo aún más. Bebió otro trago de su bebida recordando los sucesos de esa tarde.

Definitivamente quería a Olivia como algo más que su amiga, pero aún así, estaba satisfecho con lo que tenía. Estaba satisfecho viéndola trabajar con él, estaba satisfecho porque sabía que veía a esa Olivia que pocas personas tenían la oportunidad de ver. Esa Olivia apasionada, insistente, determinada. Se sentía dichoso, y de alguna retorcida forma también se sentía lleno de orgullo. Sonrió con libertad, aprovechándose de la soledad de su departamento para liberar sus sentimientos y expresarse un poco, sin importarle en lo más mínimo parecer un demente.

Cerró sus ojos y recargó su cabeza en la parte superior del sillón, su copa descansando en el cojín en el que estaba sentando, provocando un ligero _tlinck_ cuando los hielos chocaron entre sí gracias al movimiento. Barba volvió a abrir sus ojos, y permaneció mirando unos momentos a la nada; sus ojos fríos e inexpresivos viendo nada en particular, cuando de pronto, una idea brotó en su mente. Bueno, no exactamente una idea. Era más bien una pregunta, y exactamente no era una buena. Cuando fue consciente de la pregunta, frunció el ceño y sacudió su rostro mostrando su inconformidad con el planteamiento. Pero una vez la pregunta apareció en su mente, no pudo eliminarla de ahí. Cerró sus ojos y talló sus párpados con la ayuda de su índice y pulgar, regañándose a sí mismo por ser tan estúpido e inmaduro. Bebió otro trago, pero envés de parecerle algo satisfactorio, el líquido bajando por su garganta se sintió como si varias espinas rasparan su carne interior y fueran desgarrando cada órgano dentro de él con extrema lentitud, sufriendo una muerte lenta.

 _¿Qué tiene Tucker que yo no?_

Se sintió la persona más egoísta y decepcionante del mundo. Trato de disipar el cuestionamiento, pero fue inútil; era muy insistente, muy doloroso.

Tras tomarse unos tragos más, se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a su cuarto con todos esos pensamientos en su mente atormentándolo. Se deshizo de su ropa y finalmente se recostó en la suave superficie.

 _¿Qué tiene Tucker que yo no?_

La pregunta se había vuelto más molesta y persistente gracias al alcohol, y se cuestionaba mentalmente cómo demonios la iba a desaparecer. Pero más le intrigaba cómo demonios la iba a responder.

Cerrando sus ojos, se limitó a pensar en una respuesta. Divagó por unos minutos, el tiempo corriendo con normalidad, la noche avanzando. Barba yacía inmóvil en la suave superficie, no sabiendo qué responder, hasta que finalmente, después de unos minutos de pensarlo y pensarlo, Barba encontró la respuesta.

 _¿Qué tiene Tucker que yo no?_

 _A ella._

Su dolor emocional fue impecable. Lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar sus ojos con más fuerza que anteriormente, y después de unos minutos, al fin el sueño lo invadió, una mueca plantada en su rostro adornaba sus facciones, y esperó que todo esa ola de confusiones desapareciera con urgencia lo más pronto posible.

 **En serio espero y les haya gustado éste capítulo! Insisto: Barba es muy difícil de interpretar, pero tampoco lo considero como una roca, y además es humano: es normal que se equivoque! Gracias por leer éste capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente! Chau:)**


End file.
